Love Or Revenge
by Ianeous Rain Storm
Summary: Dendam pada keluarga uchiha membuat naruto membatasi hubungan antara adiknya, naruko dengan sasuke. naruko yg tak tahu apapun terus berhubungan dengan sasuke, dan membuat naruko tanpa sengaja masuk kedalam pusaran kehidupan sasuke yg kelam. akankah naruko mampu merubah sasuke? dapatkah ia merubah pendirian kakaknya itu?
1. Chapter 1

LOVE OR REVENGE

AUTHOR: IANEOUS RAIN STORM  
RATE: M (VIOLENCE AND GORE)  
GENRE: ACTION, CRIME, MYSTERY AND ROMANCE  
PAIR: SASUNARUKO

Dendam pada keluarga uchiha membuat naruto membatasi hubungan antara adiknya, naruko dengan sasuke.  
naruko yg tak tahu apapun terus berhubungan dengan sasuke, dan membuat naruko tanpa sengaja masuk kedalam pusaran kehidupan sasuke yg kelam. akankah naruko mampu merubah sasuke? dapatkah ia merubah pendirian kakaknya itu?

Chapter 1: semua berawal dari PERTEMUAN

(15 years ago)

Seorang gadis kecil berumur 4 tahun berteriak-teriak mencari kedua orang tuanya, sementara para polisi hanya bisa membiarkan gadis itu mencari orang tuanya yg kini bisa dibilang "sudah mati", bahkan seorang remaja laki-laki 10 tahun bernama naruto hanya bisa menahan tangisannya dan mencari petunjuk atas kebakaran yg menewaskan kedua orangtuanya itu.

gadis kecil itu terus mencari sang ibu dan ayahnya apakah masih hidup atau tidak. Dia hanya menangis bersama kakaknya yg mencari sisa-sisa "harta" yg bisa untuk di simpan sebagai petujuk atas insiden kebakaran yg menimpa kedua orang tuanya.

Naruko hanya menangis dan terduduk diam karena tak menemukan orang tuanya.

"hiks hiks kaa-san tou-san, dimana kalian? Hiks hiks",tangis naruko sesegukan terduduk diruang tamu yg sudah tak berbentuk dan sudah menjadi abu itu.

Naruto menghampiri sang adik dan mencoba menghibur sang adik tercinta.

"sabar imotou, pasti mereka ketemu kok. Nii-chan yakin mereka tak apa-apa",hibur naruto berbohong pada adiknya yg belum mengerti apa-apa itu. Naruko mendengar itu lalu memeluk kakak tercintanya.

"apa mereka baik-baik saja nii-chan?",Tanya naruko dengan polosnya meskipun masih mengeluarkan sedikit air matanya.

"nii-chan yakin mereka tidak apa-apa,kita kembali yuk kesana",hibur naruto masih memeluk sang adik dan menunjuk taman depan rumah mereka.

Sementara para polisi memeriksa sejumlah saksi tapi hanya menemukan satu petunjuk.

"Dan apa kau temukan petunjuk?",Tanya seorang berambut putih dengan garis merah dikitar kedua pipinya.

"aku hanya menemukan petunjuk ini. Ini kan lambang uchiha",kata dan pada orang berambut putih itu. Tanpa diketahui ,naruto yg tengah bermain dengan naruko mendengar percakapan mereka. Dan membiarkan sang adik bermain sendirian. Dan naruto menguping pembicaraan jiraiya dengan dan kato.

"apa ini hubungannya dengan klan uchiha?",Tanya dan kato pada jiraiya.

"entahlah, tapi hanya ini petunjuk yg tersisa",jawab jiraiya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yg tidak gatal.

"jika benar ini tentang uchiha, kemungkinan besar keluarga namikaze mengetahui rahasia kotor bisnis uchiha dengan ishidate, akan sulit untuk kita menjebloskan 2 mafia besar itu ke dalam penjara. Apa kita teruskan penyelidikan ini jiraiya?",simpul dan kato memeriksa sejumlah dokumen yg ditunjukannya pada jiraiya. Naruto melihat lambang kipas setengah lingkaran merah diatas dan sisanya putih dibawahnya.

"aku tidak tahu, ini kasus yg kompleks, terlalu sulit untuk kita selidiki, dan kita juga hanya polisi biasa. Apalagi tentang 2 mafia besar itu diluar wewenang kita dan. Apalagi aku tidak punya daya untuk melawan 2 mafia besar ini. Jika aku seorang komisaris besar. Aku pasti bisa melawan mereka dan membuat keadilan untuk minato ",lirih jiraiya sambil memijat kepalanya. Naruto mendengar semua pembicaraan jiraiya dengan dan kato. Naruto mengepal tangannya dan sedikit menggertakkan giginya sedikit.

"kaa-san, tousan akan kubalaskan dendam kalian suatu hari nanti, dan aku akan menjaga naruko-chan demi kalian",gumam naruto dengan tatapan dendam ke arah lain lalu memandang diam lalu kembali bermain lagi dengan naruko dan menghiburnya.

Jiraiya hanya menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba berfikir keras untuk menuntaskan pembunuhan yg sangat teroganisir ini dan hampir menyerupai kebakaran pada umumnya.

"bagaimana dengan anak-anak itu, apa yg kau lakukan pada mereka?",Tanya dan kato, jiraiya melihat kedua bocah itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"minato sudah kuanggap anak sendiri, maka aku akan merawat mereka seperti cucuku sendiri",jawab jiraiya mantap. Akhirnya jiraiya membawa pulang naruto dan naruko kerumahnya. Dan memberi mereka tempat tidur berbeda.

(present)

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berlari menuju halte bis. Ya gadis itu akan ketinggalan bis umum untuk kuliah pada pagi hari ini. Gadis itu melihat jam tangannnya yg menunjukan pukul 06.45 dan melihat para penumpang sudah masuk duluan kedalam bus dan alhasil bus meninggalkan gadis pirang itu dan lebih tepatnya gadis itu ketinggalan bus umum itu.

"tunggu! Haah haah haah",gadis itu ngos-ngosan dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di halte bis itu.

"aaah sial, bisa-bisa aku ketinggalan kuliah pagiku sekarang kan waktunya si guru masker mesum itu",gadis itu mendumel sendiri dan memilih duduk dihalte, dan berharap ada bis yg dating lagi kali ini.

Bukannya bis yg datang malah sekelompok orang berpakaian layaknya preman malah datang dan duduk di halte bis itu.

Naruko yg takut melihat para preman itu sedikit menjauh dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri saja.

"yuuhu guys ada cewek nih ketinggalan bis umum",panggil salah satu preman pada kawan-kawannya.

Semua melihat naruko. Dan alhasil mata mereka melotot seperti hendak menyantap mangsa yg ada didepannya. Naruko yg merasa tidak aman sedikit mengambil langkah menjauhi dan tetap berdiri menunggu bus lewat.

"waah lumayan nih buat sarapan pagi",timpal preman yg lainnya melihat lekuk tubuh naruko termasuk melihat dada naruko yg besar itu. Naruko sedikit menjauh dan mencoba untuk berlari dari preman-premanitu tapi salah satu preman itu mengetahui naruko akan pergi langsung menyergap naruko dan membuat naruko terkepung 4 preman mesum itu.

"tenang sayang, kami tak kan menyakitimu tapi kami hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang denganmu",seorang preman berambut panjang berkumis lebat langsung memeluk tubuh naruko dari belakang.

"lepaskan!"ronta naruko lalu menginjak kaki preman itu dan menendang kemaluan preman didepannya.

"ADUUUHH!",Teriak salah satu preman itu memegangi kakinya yg kesakitan

BUUUKKK

"uuuggghhh",preman itu kesakitan sambil memegangi kemaluannya yg sakit. Salah satu preman menampar naruko hingga bibir naruko berdarah dan naruko juga terjatuh.

"dasar wanita jalang, ayo kita langsung saja belah duriannya, sebelum dia memberontak lagi",ajak salah satu preman itu. Sebelum tercapai tujuannya salah satu preman bajunya ditarik oleh seseorang.

Orang itu menghajar preman itu hingga terkapar.

Preman yang lainnya melihat kawannya sudah roboh duluan melihat seorang laki-laki berambut raven dengan tatapan elangnya yg mematikan memandang kawanan preman itu.

"siapa kau?",Tanya salah seorang preman membentaknya.

Naruko melihat seorang pemuda yg dia kenali, naruko diam dan menatap laki-laki yg menolongnya dengan tatapan kagum.

"dasar laki-laki rendahan beraninya kalian menampar gadis itu dan ingin memperkosanya bersama-sama. dasar anjing",ucap laki-laki berambut raven itu dengan dinginnya sambil menatap para preman itu dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"banyak bacot!",salah seorang preman itu langsung menyerang dan dengan sigap kepalan tangan preman itu ditahan, dijatuhkanlah preman itu ketanah dan dipatahkan dengan kaki lelaki raven itu

KRAAAKKK

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHRRRRRGGGHHH!",teriak preman yg tangannya patah itu.

Mata lelaki raven itu memandang lainnya dan siap menyerang preman yg lainnya…

Preman yg lainnya memandang lelaki raven itu dengan pandangan ketakutan. Lelaki raven itu maju dan perlahan mendekati preman-preman yg sedikit ngeri melihat lelaki raven yg tadi mematahkan tangan salah satu preman.

Dengan nekat salah satu preman menyerang lelaki raven itu, tapi sial nasibnya. Tiba-tiba lelaki raven itu maju dan memukul kemaluan preman itu dengan kerasnya.

BUUUKKK

"uuuugggh",preman itu meringis kesakitan dan memegangi 'burungnya' yg tak selamat.

Lalu lelaki raven itu menambahi serangannya dengan menendang wajah preman itu hingga pingsan.

BUAAKKK

2 Preman tersisa melihat lelaki raven itu dengan ketakutan dan lebih memilih lari daripada harus jadi korban keganasan lelaki raven itu.

Naruko masih terduduk dan masih terpesona akan laki-laki itu.

"kau tak apa, dobe?",Tanya lelaki itu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membersihkan luka dibibir naruko.

Naruko tak menjawab pertanyaan karena masih terpesona akan lelaki raven itu.

"HOI DOBE!",panggil lelaki raven itu sekali lagi. Naruko tersadar dan langsung menjawab panggilan lelaki itu.

"eh, i-iya sasuke-teme",jawab naruko

"kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kenapa kau tidak menelponku untuk berangkat bareng?",Tanya sasuke sedikit khawatir.

"go-gomen habis aku telat bangun , ja-jadi aku lupa mengirim sms padamu hehehe",jawab naruko meringis bersalah.

"lain kali sms aku mengerti, untung kau tidak di "gangbang" sama preman-preman brengsek itu",ujar sasuke datar.

"i-iya go-gomen",jawab naruko terbata-bata.

"ayo kita berangkat",ajak sasuke membantu naruko berdiri. Tanpa komando naruko mencium pipi sasuke,

CUPP

"a-arigatou teme",kata naruko memasang senyuman termanisnya.

Wajah sasuke yg sudah terbakar akibat ciuman naruko dipipinya langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan langsung menggandeng tangan naruko tanpa menjawab rasa terima kasih naruko.

Naruko melihat 2 preman yg terkapar itu dan menyuruh sasuke berhenti.

"tu-tunggu teme, bagaimana dengan mereka? Apa kita tak lapor polisi",Tanya naruko menghentikan langkah sasuke. Sasuke melihat itu hanya menghela nafas bosan.

"biarkan saja",jawab sasuke datar langsung menggeret tangan naruko, naruko langsung menuruti sasuke pergi.

TBC

Hehehe gomen minna bila pendek… abis aku ngetiknya di warnet, apalagi sekarang aku juga ngurus dua ficku yg belum kelar. Semoga ada waktu untuk bisa menyelesaikan 2 ficku itu dan bisa focus sama ficku ini. See you to chapter 2 minna :)


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE OR REVENGE

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

AUTHOR: IANEOUS RAIN STORM  
RATE: M (VIOLENCE AND GORE)  
GENRE: ACTION, CRIME, MYSTERY AND ROMANCE  
PAIR: SASUNARUKO

Warning: ADA hinata RTN, OOC,IC, typo DLL

Dendam pada keluarga uchiha membuat naruto membatasi hubungan antara adiknya, naruko dengan sasuke.  
naruko yg tak tahu apapun terus berhubungan dengan sasuke, dan membuat naruko tanpa sengaja masuk kedalam pusaran kehidupan sasuke yg kelam. akankah naruko mampu merubah sasuke? dapatkah ia merubah pendirian kakaknya itu?

Chapter 2: that eyes is death eyes

Naruto terus mengutak atik komputernya diruang penyelidikan, ya kini naruto telah dewasa dan berkat rekomendasi kakek angkatnya, lelaki berusia 25 tahun itu telah menjadi anggota polisi kepolisian konoha.

Berkat rekomendasi sang kakek itu pula naruto berhasil menjadi sersan muda, dan berhasil menuntaskan setidaknya 250 lebih kasus kejahatan dalam kurun waktu 6 tahun.

Bahkan dia mampu menangkap 125 penjahat kelas kakap didunia. Boleh dibilang naruto sangat ahli dalam bidangnya.

Naruto mengetik sesuatu dan mencari sesuatu di internet.

"KEBAKARAN 15 TAHUN LALU PADA KELUARGA NAMIKAZE, POLISI MENDUGA PEMBUNUHAN BERENCANA TEROGANISIR DAN PROFESIONAL",itulah title dalam pencarian naruto sekarang. Naruto belum bisa melupakan kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu dan masih mencari pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Seorang wanita anggota kepolisian berambut indigo dengan manik amethys-nya memperhatikan naruto secara seksama dan menyenderkan badannya pada dinding ruang penyelidikan.

Mata amethyst-nya tak lepas dari wajah naruto yang serius memperhatikan dan menyelidiki kasus yg tidak dia ketahui. Wanita itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat naruto begitu serius pada pekerjaannya.

"hei naruto! Apa kau tidak pulang, sekarang sudah jam 10 lebih",sapa gadis itu.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati tatapan datar gadis itu. Naruto langsung berdiri dan memberikan salam hormat pada gadis itu.

"maaf hinata-sama, saya sedang keasyikan pada pekerjaan saya",jawab naruto pada atasannya itu.

Hinata hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Dan mendekati naruto dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang naruto.

Ya menurut hinata: naruto terlalu polos dan terlalu focus pada pekerjaan sehingga terkadang dia tak memikirkan seorang pasangan untuk dinikahinya kelak.

Naruto hanya diam dan berdiri tegak.

Tiba-tiba saja ciuman datang dari bibir hinata dan melumat bibir naruto secara paksa. Naruto terdiam tapi wajahnya memerah akibat perlakuan hinata itu. Hinata memeluk naruto dan melepas ciumannnya. Naruto tak bisa melawan lantaran hinata pernah hampir melakukan yang lebih pada naruto,

saat naruto mencoba melawan alias mencoba melepas pelukan dari hinata, malah hinata sangat agresif padanya..

"kenapa kau selalu memanggilku hinata-sama, apa tak ada suffix panggilan selain itu naruto-kun?",goda hinata. Ya naruto terlalu polos dan sering kena 'serangan' dari hinata termasuk serangan hinata sekarang yang mencium naruto tiba-tiba.

Apalagi naruto kurang peka dengan namanya CINTA.

"sebenarnya kasus apa yg membuatmu begitu serius hingga kau bekerja larut seperti ini?", Tanya hinata lalu melirik kearah computer naruto.

Naruto yang tahu lirikan hinata menuju ke komputernya membuat naruto langsung meng-close tab halaman itu.

Hinata yg melihat kelakuan naruto itu hanya tersenyum kecil, dia tahu betul sifat naruto yg suka menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Tapi tidak pada hinata. Hinata mengenal sifat dan cara berfikir pujaan hatinya ini selama 12 tahun, dan naruto lebih suka menyelesaikan kasus itu sendiri tanpa melibatkan kawan-kawannya sendiri dan itulah sifat yg disukai oleh hinata.

meskipun naruto tak pernah bilang cinta apalagi sayang pada hinata. Hinata selalu sabar dan menunggu naruto mengungkapkan cinta padanya. ( padahal naruto itu baka dalam cinta).

"lebih baik kau pulang naruto-kun, atau aku tak akan segan-segan "menyerangmu" secara lebih",ancam hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

"GLEEKK",

Naruto meneguk ludahnya, apalagi dia tak mau keperjakaannya hilang gara-gara hinata menyerangnya duluan.

naruto pernah mengalami "serangan" dari hinata yang pernah mabuk berat, dan beruntung naruto berhasil lolos dari serangan hinata.

Naruto mengambil jas kepolisiannya dan lebih memilih kabur.

Tapi sebelum kabur ,hinata memegang tangan naruto dan kembali mencium bibir pemuda pujaannya itu sebelum akhirnya naruto melepas ciuman hinata dan lari dengan wajah yang merah.

"hihihi dasar naruto-kun, awas saja kau akan dapat yang lebih setelah menikah denganku nanti",hinata meringis setan dan menutup ruangan penyelidikan dengan wajah super senang.

(naruto's home)

Naruto pulang tepat pukul 22.30. terlalu larut untuk seorang namikaze pulang kerja, naruto langsung menuju kamar seorang gadis yang dia sayangi, siapa lagi kalau bukan kamar sang adik tercinta.

Naruto membuka kamar naruko dan mendapati sang adik tertidur pulas.

Naruto masuk dan mencium kening sang adik dengan pelan dan keluar dari kamar adiknya serta menutup pintu kamar adiknya perlahan-lahan, Naruto melihat jiraiya kini tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga, dan televisinya belum dimatikan, dia mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti kakek angkatnya itu dan mematikan televise diruang keluarga.

Naruto masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

Naruto menyalakan shower dan air-air pada shower itu membasahi tubuhnya, naruto bersender pada dinding kamar mandi sembari memikirkan kasus 15 tahun lalu yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya itu..

"akan kutangani kasus ini sendiri, dan akan kutangkap para pelakunya dengan tanganku sendiri. Bila perlu aku akan membunuh mereka juga",gumam naruto.

(another place: 23.30)

Seorang pria misterius berpakaian jas dengan kacamata hitam memasuki tempat bar yang ramai dan berisik dengan music-musik disko.

Banyak orang yang datang, ada yang menari-nari, ada yang minum, bahkan melakukan hal laknat ditempat itu.

Pria misterius itu mendatangi seorang lelaki tua yg tengah bersenang-senang dengan dua wanita disamping kiri dan disamping kanannya diruang pojokan yang redup dan minim penerangan.

Serta di jaga oleh 5 anak buahnya yang tengah bersenang-senang tak jauh dari orang itu.

Pria misterius itu berhenti dan berdiri tepat dihadapan laki-laki tua itu.

laki-laki tua dihadapannya menoleh pada pria itu dan sedikit terganggu akan kehadirannya.

"ada apa hah?!, mengganggu pemandangan saja kau!",bentak lelaki tua itu

"apa kau bawahan ishidate morano?",Tanya pria misterius itu

Lelaki tua itu sedikit terkejut dan memanggil anak buahnya dengan mengawaikan tangannya pada anak buahnya tanpa melepas pandangannya pada pria MISTERIUS berkaca mata itu.

Anak buah pria tua itu datang dan mengelilingi pria misterius itu.

'5 bodyguard, ya',batin pria misterius berkacamata itu tanpa melepas pandangannya pada pria tua didepannya itu.

"memang kenapa hah, kalo aku bawahan ishidate morano?",Tanya lelaki tua itu dengan congkaknya.

Pria misterius itu mengeluarkan amplop hitam itu dan meletakannya didepan meja lelaki tua itu, dan dengan segera pria tua itu membuka dan mendapati banyak pasir berada di amplop hitam itu.

Lelaki tua itu terkejut bukan kepalang, karena dia tahu arti dari amplop hitam yg berisi pasir itu artinya pesan KEMATIAN.

"kau ingin aku mati hah?!, memang kau punya nyali apa untuk membunuhku. Kau sendirian sementara aku membawa 5 orang bodyguardku. Kau sendiri yang akan terbunuh tolol!",ejek pria tua itu.

Pria misterius itu melepas kacamatanya dan memejamkan matanya serta meletakan kacamatanya dimeja depan pria tua itu.

"mungkin kalian semualah…",kata pria misterius itu lalu membuka matanya.

Mata pria misterius itu merah menyala dengan tiga tomoe dimasing masing bola matanya.

"yang akan terbunuh malam ini",lanjut pria misterius itu

"ma-mata itu, kau seharusnya sudah mati",lelaki tua itu tergagap sementara 2 wanita yang bersama pria itu hanya terpaku ketakutan melihat mata pria misterius itu menakutkan.

"BU-BUNUH DIA!",perintah pria tua itu berteriak lantang pada anak buahnya.

Anak buah dari lelaki tua itu maju dan mencoba menyerang pria bermata merah itu.

pria misterius itu mengeluarkan pedang samurai nya dari balik jasnya dan memenggal kepala 5 bodyguard pria tua itu dengan sekali serang.

SRATTT SLASSHHH

BLUK BLUK BLUK BLUK BLUK

"KYAAAAAAA!", Kepala para bodyguard itu bergelimpangan ditanah menyusul tubuh mereka jatuh dan darah menghiasi lantai bar itu.

Para wanita yang menemani pria tua itu berteriak ketakutan dan lari.

Sementara pria tua itu mengigil ketakutan dan melihat pria misterius itu mulai menatap dirinya dengan mata merahnya itu dengan dinginnya.

"ki-kita bi-bisa kerja sa-sama, a-aku akan…", belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba

JRAAAKKK

pria misterius itu menusuk kepala pria tua itu hingga ujung pedangnya tembus hingga kebelakang kepalanya.

Pria misterius itu mengambil kaca matanya dan memakainya kembali.

"itu untuk orang yang telah kau bantai 15 tahun lalu",gumam pria misterius itu lalu "melepaskan" pedang samurainya dari kepala pria tua yg sudah mati itu.

"satu orang mati, tinggal sepuluh orang lagi",gumam pria misterius itu lalu melenggang pergi dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

(keesokan harinya)

Naruto harus bangun pagi-pagi karena kasus pembunuhan yang menggemparkan kota konoha.

Dan kasus pembunuhan itu terjadi disebuah bar club ternama di kota konoha.

Naruto memeriksa satu-persatu tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa dihadapannya yang kepalanya tak lagi bersatu dengan badannya, dan memeriksa salah seorang yang mayat dengan kepala berlubang.

"menurut saksi mata yang pembunuh 6 pria ini ciri-cirinya berjas hitam dan matanya merah dengan menyala, hanya itu yang aku dapat naruto-san",ujar seorang berambut merah marun dengan tampang imut-imutnya

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar penjelasan lelaki berambut merah itu.

"apa kau sudah periksa ruangan yang menjadi tempat pembantaian itu sasori?",tanya naruto

"aku hanya menemukan ini dan menurut informasi pria tua mati itu bernama kizuna fujimoto",kata sasori menyerahkan amplop hitam berisi pasir hitam dalam plastik bening kecil.

"ini..",gumam naruto mengingat sesuatu kasus yang pernah ditanganinya tapi tersulit untuk diingatnya.

"dan orang ini punya hubungan dengan mafia besar ishidate morano",tambah sasori membuat Mata naruto membelalak, dan menebak pasti hubungannya dengan klan uchiha.

Sesaat itu juga naruto tersenyum senang dan pada akhirnya dia menemukan petunjuk tentang ishidate morano.

'akhirnya aku menemukan titik terang pembunuhan orang tuaku, dan pertanyaannya siapa yang punya dendam sama denganku? Dan kenapa dia membunuh orang ini?",batin naruto menggaruk-garuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Seorang wanita berambut indigo dengan manik amethyst-nya menghampiri naruto dari belakang.

"naruto apa kau menemukan petunjuk tentang kasus ini?",tanya wanita itu menghampiri naruto

Naruto mengenal suara yang kini tengah bertanya kepadanya, perlahan naruto menoleh kebelakang.

Naruto mendapati hinata berada berdiri dibelakangnya memandangnya seperti ingin "memakannya",

"GLEEK",

Naruto hanya menelan ludah tapi dia tetap berwajah serius meskipun jantungnya berdebar-debar dekat dengan hinata.

"ti-tidak hinata-sama, saya hanya menemukan satu bukti ini saja. Kemungkinan pembunuhan ini bermotif balas dendam",jawab naruto datar dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

'hihi naruto-kun lucu kalau wajahnya memerah begitu',batin hinata tertawa.

"ma-maaf hinata-sama saya harus pergi dulu. Permisi",pamit naruto membuat hinata sedikit kecewa.

Lalu naruto melenggang pergi dan mengacuhkan hinata yang tahu naruto takut padanya.

'awas saja kau naruto-kun!. akan ku"makan" kau bila saatnya tiba nanti',batin hinata mendengus kesal

Tanpa pikir panjang naruto menyuruh para medis menggotong mayat-mayat itu untuk diotopsi dirumah sakit terdekat.

(naruko side)

Naruko menggandeng seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tampak tersenyum-senyum saat naruko bercerita padanya tentang sesuatu.

"aku langsung saja lari ketika kakek sedang memperhatikan wanita cantik, dan aku hanya tertawa ketika kakek kelabakan mencariku saat itu",cerita naruko pada sasuke, sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil dan membelai rambut naruko dengan lembut.

"hmm.. ternyata waktu kecil kau nakal juga",senyum sasuke.

Seorang pria berambut kuning panjang sebahu dengan kumis kucing dikedua pipinya menunggu seseorang didekat pintu gerbang kampus. Mata safirnya tampak menangkap pemandangan baru dihadapannya.

"naruko bersama siapa itu?",batin pria itu

Naruko melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya, dan sedang menunggu dpintu gerbang.

"eh, kakakku udah datang tuh. Aku kenalikan kamu sama kakakku ya?",senyum naruko menggandeng tangan sasuke kearah naruto dipintu gerbang.

Naruko melepas gandengan sasuke dan berlari kearah kakaknya.

"naruto-nii!",sapa naruko langsung memeluk kakak semata wayangnya itu.

"dasar, manja. Kau bersama siapa?",tanya naruto tersenyum pada naruko.

"hehehe gomen, naruto-nii. Perkenalkan kekasihku sasuke dan sasuke ini naruto-nii kakak kandungku",ucap naruko memperkenalkan sasuke pada kakaknya dan juga sebaliknya.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh uluran tangan sasuke.

"uzumaki naruto",naruto memperkenalkan diri

"uchiha sasuke",sasuke meperkenalkan diri, mata naruto terbelalak kaget

'uchiha…..',mata naruto yang semula cerah berubah menjadi api dendam, sementara sasuke sudahmerasakan aura hitam keluar dari diri naruto.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE OR REVENGE

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

AUTHOR: IANEOUS RAIN STORM  
RATE: M (VIOLENCE AND GORE)  
GENRE: ACTION, CRIME, MYSTERY AND ROMANCE  
PAIR: SASUNARUKO

Warning: bloody scene, OOC,IC, typo DLL

YANG TIDAK SUKA ADEGAN KEKERASAN MAUPUN BERDARAH SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL X DIPOJOK KANAN MONITOR KOMPUTER! :)

Dendam pada keluarga uchiha membuat naruto membatasi hubungan antara adiknya, naruko dengan sasuke.  
naruko yang tak tahu apapun terus berhubungan dengan sasuke, dan membuat naruko tanpa sengaja masuk kedalam pusaran kehidupan sasuke yang naruko mampu merubah sasuke? dapatkah ia merubah pendirian kakaknya itu?

Chapter 3: It is a NIGHTMARE (kau berulah, kau terbunuh)

Naruko kebingungan menatap sang kakak yang kini menyetir dengan emosinya.

Dan paling menjengkelkan dia harus meninggalkan sasuke kekasihnya karena sang kakak menyeretnya pulang langsung dengan paksa tanpa sebab.

(flashback)

"hehehe gomen, naruto-nii. Nii-chan, Perkenalkan ini kekasihku sasuke dan sasuke-kun, ini naruto-nii kakak kandungku",ucap naruko memperkenalkan sasuke pada kakaknya dan juga sebaliknya.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh uluran tangan sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto",naruto memperkenalkan diri tersenyum pada sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke",sasuke meperkenalkan diri, mata naruto terbelalak kaget

'uchiha…..',mata naruto yang semula cerah berubah menjadi api dendam, sementara sasuke sudahmerasakan aura hitam keluar dari diri naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja naruto mengakhiri jabatan tangannya dengan sasuke dan naruto memandang sasuke dengan tatapan yang sukar ditebak sasuke.

Dan dengan cepat naruto menyeret naruko pulang dengan menggeret pergelangan naruko.

"ayo pulang…",kata naruto dan menggeret adik perempuannya dengan sejuta pertannyaan.

"Naruto-nii! Kau kenapa?",Tanya naruko bingung.

Naruko menoleh kebelakang dan mengucapkan kata tanpa bersuara.

"GOMENASAI", ucap naruko tersenyum seakan meminta maaf pada kekasihnya yang terdiam kebingungan atas perlakuan naruto yang tiba-tiba mengajak pulang naruko secara paksa lalu melambaikan sedikit tangannya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk pelan membalas lambaian tangan naruko.

(flashback end)

Naruko hanya diam tanpa berani bertanya kenapa dia dibawa pulang paksa oleh kakaknya itu.

Padahal tadi baik-baik saja saat pertemuan dan saat perkenalan tiba-tiba mood kakaknya sulit ditebak dan bisa dibilang sedang emosi.

Dengan keberanian naruko bertanya pada kakaknya itu.

"kenapa naruto-nii membawaku pulang paksa? Padahal baru saja aku ingin mengajak kakak makan bersama sasuke menuju café dekat kampusku",Tanya naruko.

Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan sang adik. semarah-marahnya naruto, naruto tak bisa marah lama-lama lantaran dia tak suka adiknya sedih ataupun tak menyapanya karena sikapnya itu.

Naruto menghela nafas dan menjawab pertanyaan sang adik .

"tidak apa-apa",senyum naruto sedikit memandang sang adik tercintanya.

"tapi kenapa nii-chan seperti marah dan emosi tiba-tiba seeperti itu didepan sasuke?",Tanya naruko membuat naruto bingung.

'tidak mungkin aku bilang pada naruko bahwa klan uchiha yang membunuh kaa-san dan tousan',batin naruto mulai mencari jawaban tepat.

"o-oh soal tadi, gomen. Nii-chan baru ingat ada penyelidikan yang harus nii-chan tangani sekarang. Nii-chan tidak marah kok. Hanya sedikit pusing tadi",jawab naruto panjang lebar sembari tersenyum kecil.

Naruko menaikan kedua alisnya kemudian tersenyum.

"hmm kukira ada apa-apa, nii-chan jangan kerja terus menerus. Sesekali berliburlah, apalagi ada yang perhatian pada kakak selain aku",ucap naruko tersenyum.

Naruto sedikit bingung dengan perkataan naruko.

"memangnya siapa yang perhatian padaku selain kamu?",Tanya naruto penasaran

Naruko menyeringai jahil, ternyata kakaknya ini tidak peka terhadap orang sekitar apalagi orang yang perhatian pada sang kakak.

"Hinata-nee", jawab naruko singkat.

GLEEEK

Naruto menelan ludahnya mendengar nama hinata ditelinganya. Apalagi naruto paling susah untuk didekati dengan mahkluk yang namanya "cewek". Apalagi hinata..

Naruto menilai hinata memang cantik, badan berisi dan apalagi bagian ehem… DADAnya …ehem yang berada diatas rata-rata itu.

'perhatian sih perhatian, tapi dia kayak singa betina yang kelaparan jika melihatku',batin naruto. naruto kadang merinding melihat hinata setiap hari "menyantap" bibirnya dikantor polisi.

Tapi tak dipungkiri naruto, kadang dia menyukai sifat hinata lantaran sering membantu dirinya menyelesaikan kasus bila dia kebingungan serta membawakannya bekal bila dia lupa sarapan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan membuat seringai sang adik melebar.

"hayooo, jangan melamun yang tidak-tidak tentang hinata-nee. Perhatikan jalannya",bentak naruko jahil membuat naruto kaget.

"dasar baka imotou, kau mau buat anikimu jantungan mendadak!",omel naruto dibalas seringaian jahil naruko.

"makanya perhatiin jalan, jangan melamun kalau mengendarai mobil. Kalau kangen hinata-nee langsung datangi sana kerumahnya",balas naruko jahil.

Wajah naruto langsung memerah layaknya kepiting rebus akibat perkataan naruko.

"d-diam!",bentak naruto membuat naruko diam sambil menahan tawanya.

'hihihi lihat saja naruto-nii. Akan kubuat nii-chan kalang kabut dengan kedatangan hinata-nee dirumah besok',batin naruko tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dalam hati dan merencanakan sesuatu pada kakaknya itu.

(sasuke side: sore hari)

Dijalan trotoar tampak seorang pemuda berambut raven berjalan dengan gontai.

Harusnya siang tadi dia mengajak sang kekasih bersama kakaknya ke kafe dekat kampus.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang, harusnya jalan-jalan dengan naruko sekarang malah batal karena kakak kekasihnya itu mengajak pulang tiba-tiba dan sepertinya kakak naruko tidak suka pada sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng-geleng kepala pelan.

'tidak mungkin kakaknya membenciku, mungkin naruko ada urusan penting sekarang bersama ',batin sasuke tetap positive thinking.

"hmm… lebih baik besok saja kuajak keluar",gumam sasuke.

Tanpa disadari sasuke dia dihadang sekelompok orang tak dikenal.

"ternyata kau lewat disini juga",seringai seorang berambut panjang dengan kumis lebat memainkan pisau lipat ditangannya.

"mau apa kau? Belum kapok kau kuhajar lusa kemarin",ujar sasuke dingin

"hmm.. kemarin mungkin aku sedang tidak beruntung, dan kau membuat temanku harus kehilangan salah satu lengannya gara-gara kau mematahkannya",kata orang berambut panjang itu lalu menepuk tangannya memanggil teman-temannya.

Sasuke hanya diam melihat dirinya sudah dikelilingi 10 preman yang ingin mengeroyoknya dari berbagai arah.

"salahmu sendiri kenapa kau mengganggu kekasihku waktu itu. Dan sekarang kau bawa teman-temanmu untuk menghabisiku. Dasar pengecut",seringai sasuke meremehkan.

Sasuke melirik Preman-preman itu ada yang membawa katana panjang, rantai, pemukul bisbol dan pisau.

Preman berambut panjang itu sedikit terpancing emosinya langsung berucap kata-kata menyinggung tentang naruko yang akan membuat mereka tak akan selamat hari ini juga.

"hah! Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali menikmati gadis itu. Tapi tampaknya akan terwujud setelah kau mati hari ini dan besoknya aku dan teman-temanku akan menikmati tubuhnya hahahahaha",ujar preman berambut panjang itu kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tanpa disadari hari sudah gelap, dan tanpa mereka sadari pula wajah sasuke kini sulit ditebak ekspresinya sekarang lantaran poni lelaki raven itu menutupi ekpresi wajahnya dan juga menunduk diam.

"tarik kata-katamu itu, dan pulanglah sebelum aku benar-benar membunuh kalian semua",ucap sasuke dingin dengan sedikit suara seraknya. Suasana semakin gelap dan mencekam di jalanan.

Mereka tak menyadari apa yang terjadi disekitarnya.

"hah! Memangnya kau bisa apa hah?! Kau sendirian tolol dan kami sepuluh orang. Jalanan ini sepi dan tak kan ada yang menolongmu bocah",bentak preman itu tanpa sadar membangkitkan amarah sasuke yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke melepas tasnya dan menjatuhkannya pelan.

Sasuke kemudian memandang datar preman dihadapannya dengan matanya yang dingin.

Preman itu kaget lantaran mata sasuke kini berubah warna dan membuat sepuluh orang yang ingin mengeroyok sasuke jadi ciut nyalinya.

"kalau begitu, aku akan senang hati membunuh kalian sebelum tujuan busuk kalian tercapai",ucap sasuke dingin.

"ma-makhluk macam apa k-kau ini?",Tanya preman berambut panjang itu ketakutan melihat mata sasuke.

"sebelum kalian tewas. Perkenalkan… namaku UCHIHA SASUKE",kata sasuke menekankan namanya sendiri

GLEEKKK

Para preman itu menelan ludahnya mereka mengenal nama depan marga sasuke, pasalnya mereka berurusan melawan orang yang salah.

"U-UCHIHA, Klan i-itu kan sudah musnah 15 tahun yang…",belum sempat berucap preman itu.

Sasuke menghilang dalam satu kejapan mata, dan tiba-tiba saja

JLEEBBB

"uuuggghh",seorang preman membawa pisau melihat dada kirinya kini bersarang benda tajam yang ditusuk tembus dari belakang oleh seseorang dan benda itu hilang bersamaan ambruknya preman itu.

Semua terkejut setengah mati, satu orang mati.

Semua kebingungan lantaran jalanan trotoar yang gelap membuat pandangan mereka tak bisa melihat siapa yang membunuh salah satu kawan mereka.

"DI-DIMANA KAU?!",teriak preman berambut panjang itu ketakutan.

"AAAAARRRRRGGHHH!",teriak salah seorang kawannya yang lain dan didepan mata mereka tubuh kawan mereka termutilasi menjadi 6 bagian.

"AAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGG!",Teriak kawanan preman yang lain disusul teriakan kawanan preman yang lainnya.

Preman berambut panjang menyaksikan kawan-kawannya mati mengenaskan didepan matanya, ada yang mati terpenggal, mati dengan tubuh terbelah dua bahkan termutilasi.

"tinggal 4 orang lagi",gumam suara serak seolah memantul dan menyeramkan bagi kawanan preman yang tersisa itu.

"lari!",perintah preman berambut panjang itu.

Tapi terlambat bagi mereka, tiba-tiba saja sebuah katana melayang menuju kawanan 4 preman itu dan arah nya tepat menuju leher mereka...

Preman berambut panjang itu menunduk, dan katana melayang itu memenggal kepala 3 preman dibelakang preman berambut panjang itu.

BLUUKK BLUKKK BLUKK

Kepala tiga preman itu berjatuhan lalu disusul tubuh mereka dan darah menghiasi jalan trotoar gelap itu.

Preman berambut panjang itu mengeluarkan pistolnya, dan bersiaga dalam ketakutan.

BAAATS

Sebuah bayangan melewati belakang preman berambut panjang itu.

Dengan cepat preman itu menembak dan hanya membuang amunisinya saja.

DOR DOR DOR DOR

"di-dimana kau brengsek UCHIHA",Kata preman berambut panjang itu berjalan mundur dan ketakutan.

WUUUTS WUUUTS

JRAAKK

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHH", preman itu berteriak kesakitan dan melihat kedua pergelangan tangannya buntung.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bayangan berdiri tepat di belakang preman itu. Preman itu kesakitan sambil meneguk ludahnya karena merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya.

"orang yang menyakiti seseorang yang kusayangi, hukumannya adalah MATI",Ucap sasuke dingin

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!".

tbc

thanks buat reviewnya...

maaf dian gak bisa balas reviewnya coz dian kirim dan ngetiknya diwarnet... (mainnya cuman satu jam aja)

gomenasai...

see you to chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Love And The Revenge

.

.

.

AUTHOR: Ianeous Rain Storm  
RATE: M (VIOLENCE AND GORE)  
GENRE: ACTION, CRIME, MYSTERY AND ROMANCE  
PAIR: SasuNaruko slight NaruHina

.

.

.

Dendam pada keluarga Uchiha membuat Naruto membatasi hubungan antara adiknya, Naruko dengan Sasuke.  
Naruko yg tak tahu apapun terus berhubungan dengan Sasuke, dan membuat Naruko tanpa sengaja masuk kedalam pusaran kehidupan sasuke yg kelam. akankah Naruko mampu merubah Sasuke? dapatkah ia merubah pendirian kakaknya itu?

.

.

.

Chapter 4: A Secret Identity

.

.

Sebuah penentuan Bagi Seorang Uchiha Bila sudah membunuh musuh-musuhnya.  
Membiarkan Tubuh-Tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa ini 'berserakan' di trotoar jalan atau melakukan suatu "Jutsu" yang menghisap semua Tubuh-Tubuh ini sebagai Tumbal untuk Kekuatannya sendiri.  
Lelaki berambut Raven tersebut tanpa berfikir panjang langsung membuat segel tangan dan muncullah sebuah lingkaran terang dengan gambar bintang pentagram.  
"U-KON-DO-KI-JU-METSU-SATSU-ON",gumamnya Pelan.  
Tubuh-tubuh itu beterbangan menuju Bintang pentagram itu dan menumpuk layaknya bangkai beserta darah yang tadi menghiasi Trotoar langsung hilang seketika.  
Tubuh-tubuh itu tertelan bintang pentagram tersebut dan raga lelaki Raven itu bercahaya berselimutkan kegelapan pekat.  
Setelah Ritual tersebut, Lingkaran tersebut Hilang.  
"Selesai",Gumamnya lalu mengambil tasnya yang tadi tergeletak di trotoar.  
Dalam sekejap mata lelaki itu Hilang setelah mengambil tasnya.

.

Hinata menatap Lelaki berambut Pirang Di hadapannya seperti Hendak memangsa.  
Dan lelaki Itu sepertinya takut berhadapan mata dengan Hinata yang terus menyeringai setan sedari tadi.  
"Ke-kenapa anda memandangi saya seperti itu Hinata-sama?",tanya Pemuda itu dengan sedikit ngeri.  
"Kau itu serius sekali Naruto, pada pekerjaanmu. ingin sekali aku memakanmu sekarang",Jawab Hinata dengan Nada yang dibuat se-mengerikan Mungkin.  
GLEKKK  
Naruto hanya Bisa mematung kala Hinata mendekat dan semakin mendekat.  
Tiba-Tiba saja Gadis itu duduk di pangkuannya dan mencoba menetralisir kegugupan Naruto yang dirasa Hinata terlalu berlebihan.  
'Kami-sama, Kenapa kau ciptakan Gadis Setan seperti ini',Batin Naruto Hanya Pasrah kala Hinata mengalungkan Kedua Tangannya kearah Lehernya.  
Hinata mendekatkan Bibirnya ke arah telinga Naruto dan membisikkan suatu kata.  
"Aku Mencintaimu Naruto-kun",Bisik gadis itu pada Naruto kemudian Memeluk pemuda itu dan menjilat telinganya.  
Naruto hanya diam saja, Dia tahu kalau Dirinya melawan sama saja Hinata akan melancarkan serangan lebih padanya.  
"Naruto kau ada...",sapa seorang berambut Merah darah masuk bersama 2 kawannya.  
Liquid Merah langsung keluar dari 3 orang tersebut saat melihat pandangan WOW dihadapan mereka.  
Hinata Menoleh dan tersenyum pada kawan-kawan Naruto yang mendatangi Ruang Kerja Naruto.  
"Oh, Gaara, Lee dan Kiba. ada apa?", Tanya Hinata tak menyadari atmosfer kawan-kawannya yang sudah panas.  
Naruto mencoba lepas dari pangkuan Hinata, Namun Hasilnya sia-sia. Gadis Itu malah memeluk Naruto menyandarkan Kepalanya pada Bahu pemuda itu.  
JRUSSSSS  
Liquid merah kembali membanjiri Hidung 3 Pemuda tersebut.  
"Maaf Hinata-sama, kami menggangu kegiatan Anda, Permisi",Pamit Gaara dan 2 lainnya.  
Hinata mengibaskan tangannya tanda seolah Mengusir.  
3 pemuda iTU keluar dan meninggalkan Naruto yang Sudah tak mampu lagi melepaskan Diri dari Hinata.  
'Jahatnya kalian Sahabatku',Naruto menggeram dalam Hati dan menangis dalam hatinya.  
Sementara Hinata, Sudah memeluk Pemuda itu kembali dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

.

Sasuke menyelesaikan Tugas dari Ibiki-sensei dengan cepat seperti Biasanya dan mengumpulkan Kertas Essay Quiz kuliahnya di depan meja dosen.  
Lelaki Raven Itu tersenyum Simpul Kala Ibiki sensei mengangguk Puas.  
Sasuke segera keluar Kelas Kuliahnya, dan mencari kekasihnya di kantin.  
Lelaki Itu melangkah dan menemukan seorang Gadis Berambut Pirang Emas melambaikan tangan padanya di meja Kantin.  
Dengan langkah Cepat Pemuda Raven itu menghampiri kekasihnya tersebut.  
"Lama?",Tanya Sasuke tersenyum.  
Gadis Itu menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dan menyuruh Duduk Sasuke Disampingnya.  
"Sasu-kun Sudah Sarapan?",Tanya Gadis Itu.  
"Belum, Naru?",Tanya Sasuke balik, Dijawab Gelengan Oleh Naruko.  
"Kita Pesan makanan",Ucap Gadis Itu lalu menunjuk tangannya pada seorang pelayan di kantin itu.  
"Ramen pedas Dan Ramen dengan potongan Tomat ya",Pesan Naruko.  
"Ha'i Nona",jawab Pelayan Itu lalu meninggalkan Naruko dan Sasuke untuk mengambil Pesanannya tadi.  
Naruko Bercanda Dengan Sasuke sambil menunggu pesanannya jadi.  
Namun perhatian Sasuke teralihkan saat Dia menemukan sebuah Objek yang Dia Kenali di seberang tempatnya.  
Merasa ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya Itu, Naruko menepuk Pelan Pipi Sasuke.  
"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?",tanya Naruko.  
Sasuke menoleh pada Naruko dan membalas pertanyaan Naruko dengan Senyum dan Gelengan.  
"Kau tadi melihat apa sih?",tanya Naruko penasaran. lalu melihat arah Sasuke tadi melihat.  
"Kau melihat Dosen HANZO HATORRI?",tanya Gadis Itu.  
"Kamu mengenalnya Naru-chan?",Tanya Sasuke langsung, Gadis itu mengangguk.  
"Dia Dosen Baru disini, mengajar sudah 2 minggu disini",Ucap Gadis itu.  
"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke-kun?",Tanya kembali Gadis Itu.  
"I'ee",Jawab Sasuke Tersenyum lalu bercanda kembali dengan Naruko Namun Pemuda Itu seakan-akan mempunyai sebuah Rahasia dengan orang yang bernama Hanzo Hatorri tersebut.

.

.  
Malam Terlalu pekat untuk seorang dosen baru seperti Hanzo Hatorri pulang, Ditambah lagi jalanan yang cukup sepi dan gelap.  
Jangan harapkan kendaraan yang akan berlalu lalang di sekitar kampus bila sudah memasuki waktu malam.  
Universitas Konoha memang terkenal menyeramkan Bila sudah memasuki waktu malam, Bahkan para Mahasiswa memilih Pulang cepat Bila sudah sore antara jam 4 atau jam 5.  
Hanzo memijat pelipis kepalanya dengan jari jempol dan jari telunjuknya. Wajahnya nampak kelelahan dengan ditambah dengan Tugasnya yang lumayan banyak.  
Suara yang sedikit menggangu pendengarannya membuat Pria setengah baya itu memandangi ruangan sekitarnya dengan mata awas.  
Tiba-tiba saja dihadapannya kini ada seorang Sasuke Uchiha berdiri dihadapannya.  
Pria tersebut hanya memandang wajah Sasuke dengan datar tanpa ketakutan.  
"Apa yang Kau inginkan Nak?",Tanya Hanzo tanpa Tedeng aling-aling.  
"Aku tahu, anda Punya Daftar Orang-Orang yang terbunuh malam Itu Hanzo-sensei",Ucap Sasuke membuat Hanzo menaikkan kedua Alisnya.  
"Jadi kau datang kesini Untuk mengeksekusiku sekarang?",tanyanya seolah siap untuk Dibunuh kapan saja.  
"Bukan, Tapi aku Minta Daftarnya saja Sensei. Aku Ingin Mencari Orang-Orang yang selamat Dari Pembunuhan Berantai saat Itu",Jawab Sasuke.  
Hanzo mengeluarkan sebuah Kertas Berisi Tulisan-Tulisan Sandi dan menyerahkannya Pada Sasuke.  
"Itu saja yang Tersisa, Aku Bukan Seorang Ninja Pembunuh Seperti Dulu Lagi. Aku Ingin menikmati masa Tua-ku Bersama Cucu dan anakku",Ujar Hanzo.  
"Arigatou",Jawab Sasuke Lalu Menghilang dalam Kedipan Mata.  
"Semoga Mendapat apa yang Kau inginkan",Hanzo segera Berkemas dan Berjalan keluar Dari Ruangannya.

.

"Kemarin Orang Kita terbunuh pak",Ucap seorang Tua memakai Ikat Kepala.  
"Cari Siapa Pembunuh Tersebut, Lacak dan Bunuh",Ucap seorang Berambut Botak layaknya Heihachi tersebut.  
"Ha'i",Orang itu Pergi menjalankan Tugasnya.  
"Jangan harap Lolos Dariku",Gumam orang botak itu sedikit Kesal.

.

Bukannya ini yang Naruto Inginkan, Bukan Pula juga harapannya mendapat perlakuan Protektif seperti ini.  
Hinata Sudah Tertidur Didalam Gendongan Bridal Style-nya, Wanita Itu merengek Minta Digendong layaknya Cerita Dongeng yang selalu dia dengar dari alm Ayah Dan Almh. Ibunya.  
Tapi apa daya Naruto, Inilah Dia. Lemah terhadap Wanita yang Kini tertidur Di gendongannya tersebut.  
Setelah Selesai menempatkan Wanita itu Di kursi depan.  
Naruto masuk ke dalam Mobil dan mulai menyalakan mesin Mobilnya untuk Mengantar 'Wanita Setan' (Julukan Naruto pada Hinata) itu ke kediaman Hyuuga.  
Naruto Mengemudikan mobilnya pelan, Dia menghargai Waktu Tidur seseorang Bila sudah memsuki Fase kelelahan Macam Hinata.  
Perlahan tapi pasti mata Naruto memperhatikan Wajah Hinata yang tertidur dengan damai itu.  
Naruto terpesona wanita yang tertidur di kursi sebelahnya, Wanita itu nampak sangat Cantik saat tertidur seperti itu.  
"Andai kamu Wanita yang Tenang dan tidak terlalu Agresif, Mungkin aku sudah jatuh Cinta padamu Hinata",Gumam Naruto Pelan, membelai Pelan wajah Hinata agar tak membangunkan Wanita itu.  
Hinata yang sebenarnya Pura-pura Tidur mendengar Gumaman Naruto, Wanita Itu sedikit menggeliat dari Posisinya tadi ke arah Jendela Mobil.  
Wanita itu membuka matanya tanpa diketahui Naruto.  
'Wanita seperti Itukah yang kau Inginkan Naruto-kun',Batin Hinata sedikit Tersenyum lalu memejamkan Matanya Kembali.

.

.  
Sasuke memakai Jas Hitamnya dengan Kemeja Biru Pekatnya, tak Lupa dirinya Menyelipkan Katana Kecil dari balik Jas Hitamnya.  
"Kabuto, jaga Kakek Madara Selama aku Pergi",Perintah Sasuke Dengan Datar.  
"Ha'i Sasuke-sama",Jawab Kabuto.  
Sasuke mulai memakai kacamata Hitam Pekatnya, dan kemudian melangkah Pergi dari kediamannya.  
Saat Langkahnya memasuki tempat sedikit Gelap, Lelaki itu dalam sekejap Mata Hilang.

.

8 orang Berpakaian Jas dan berbadan besar mengawal seorang Pria Tua Memakai Perban yang "Mengelilingi" Kepalanya Memasuki Sebuah Diskotik.  
Dan tampak Dari Kejauhan seorang berambut Raven mengamatinya secara seksama, dan melangkah menuju Diskotik tersebut.  
2 orang berpakaian Jas Hitam menghadang Lelaki Raven tersebut.  
"Anda Dilarang masuk kecuali anda sudah...",Belum Meneruskan Ucapannya, Lelaki Raven Itu mengeluarkan sebuah jarum Kecil Dua Buah dari balik tangannya dan menancapkannya dengan sangat cepat ke arah leher sebelah Kiri dan kanan 2 Bodyguard penjaga itu.  
Seketika itu Pula penjaga tersebut mematung dan tak bisa bergerak. dengan Leluasa Lelaki Raven Itu masuk dan mencari seseorang Didalamnya.  
Suara-Suara Musik yang memekakkan Telinga tak mengganggu pendengaran lelaki Raven tersebut, Begitu banyak Pengunjung yang berdatangan ke dalam Diskotik tersebut.  
Lampu-lampu Diskotik yang Hidup-mati juga Melewati banyak Orang yang yang menari-nari lantas tak mengaburkan pandangannya dari targetnya.  
Setelah sampai Didepan Meja seorang Lelaki memakai Perban dikepalanya (yang menutup mata kanannya). Lelaki Raven Tersebut lalu meletakkan Sebuah Amplop Merah di meja Lelaki tersebut.  
"Siapa kau?",Tanya Lelaki Tua Berperban itu.  
Lelaki Raven Itu Diam, Dan menunjuk Surat Yang Dia taruh tadi Dimeja tempat Lelaki tua Berperban itu.  
Lelaki Berperban Itu menatap datar lelaki Raven Dihadapannya dan mulai membuka Amplop Tersebut. Bukannya Surat yang Dia Dapat melainkan pasir yang Dia RASAKAN di dalam amplop itu.  
"Pasir Hitam?!",Lelaki Berperban Itu mendongakkan kepalanya.  
"Siapa kau?!",tanya Lelaki Tersebut. dengan 2 atau 3 Tepukan, Para Bodyguardnya datang.  
Lelaki Raven Itu hanya Diam tak menjawab, Para Bodyguard Itu mengelilinginya.  
Pria yang Memakai Perban Itu berdiri dan menatap Lelaki Raven Didepannya dengan amat Murka.  
"Jadi kau Ingin Mmebunuhku",ujar Lelaki Berperban Itu dingin.  
Lelaki raven Itu diam, tanpa berkata apa-apa.  
"Habisi Dia",Perintah Lelaki berperban itu pada semua Bodyguardnya.  
Dalam sekejap Para Bodyguard Pria Berperban Itu mengeluarkan Revolver Dari Jas Mereka dan menodongkan Senjata Mereka ke arah kepala Lelaki Raven Itu.  
Dalam Kejapan Mata Lelaki Raven Itu menghilang membuat Para Bodyguard yang Mengawal Pria Berperban Itu terkejut Bukan Main.  
"Lindungi Bos",Ucap Seorang Bodyguard lalu mengelilingi Bos Mereka dan keluar dari Diskotik Tersebut.  
Setelah Keluar, Para Bodyguard itu 'Disambut' Shuriken berterbangan Kesana-kemari dan menancap pada tubuh para Bodyguard tersebut.  
Tinggal seorang Lelaki Berperban seorang Diri dan berdiri tanpa rasa takut.  
"Muncullah",Perintah Lelaki Berperban Itu. dalam Sekejap Lelaki raven itu muncul dihadapannya.  
"Bunuhlah aku, aku sudah Siap",Perintah Lelaki berperbai itu dengan nada Tegas.  
Dengan Cepat Lelaki Raven Tersebut Menebas Kepala Lelaki Berperban Itu, Seketika Itu Pula Lelaki Raven Itu Berucap Pelan.  
"1 Orang lagi mati",Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


End file.
